A Very Special Birthday
by Song That Sings Its Own
Summary: Carlos gives Logan a little something... Unexpected, for his birthday, I shall say. NO SLASH! Happy Birthday Logie! :3


_**I was gonna put this in the oneshots story, but Logie is so special it needs to be seperate :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY :3**_

_**Don't own BTR**_.

"Come _on_, Logie!" Whined the small ebony-haired boy. "I wanna open presents now!" I gave a dramatic rolling of my eyes, raising my eyebrows and deliberately eating my cake ever so _slooooowly._

"Carlos, you know slow eating aids in proper digestion," I explained to the impatient latino, who cocked his head. I continued eating my small slice of vanilla cake, flavoring the tinge of sweetness it left on my tongue. I glanced over at Kendall and James, who were eagerly downing at least four slices a minute (hyperbole implied, of course), before snorting at their carelessness. I mentally prepared for the sickness that would strike a few hours later, listing all the medicines they could possibly need inside my small head. The warnings I had given them had fallen on deafen ears; "_Don't eat too much cake,"_, which was a waste of breath seeing as they had repeated the same cycle every year. Eat. Get sick. Vomit it all up. It was a natural rut of life to them- "consume until you explode".

"Whatever that means!" Scoffed Carlos, folding his arms as his squeaky voice snapped me out of my hypnosis of jumbling thoughts. He plopped down on the chair next to mine, emitting an audible _jerk _from his weight. Wait, didn't I just call him fat? Sorry, didn't mean to imply that.

"Yeah, Carlos is right, it's almost nine," James added through a mouthful of food, causing me to grimance at his lack of table manners, flaring my nostrils.

"Fine, if it will get you guys to stop bothering me," I mumbled, succumbing to their complaints as I stood up, pushing my chair back as I did so. I left my piece of uneaten cake on the table, following beside the three excited popstars.

"Yay! Opening presents!" Carlos giggled like a kid on Christmas, hugging his knees close to his chest and rocking back and forth in a happy manner.

"Carlos, you _do_ know that those presents are for Logan to open, not you?" James asked, folding his arms and eyeing Carlos with a small abundance of disapproval in his russet eyes.

"Aww!" The small male whined, laying down and staring at the ceiling glumly.

"Stop ruining Logan's birthday!" James yelled.

"You're ruining his birthday!" Carlos shot back, sitting up again.

"That's a lie!"

"You're a lie!"  
"You're family is a lie!"  
"You're generation is a lie!"  
"You're ancestors are a lie!"

"You're _hair_ is a lie!"

James gasped, taking ahold of his brunette hair in awe. "How dare you... You're helmet is a lie!"

The argument ended in a massive heap of two wrestling boys, which Kendall, unfortunately, had to break up. He pulled the two apart forcefully, shoving James by me, himself in the middle, and Carlos at the end to assure there was no more trouble. I huffed, crawling over to the small pile of presents and inspecting each one carefully, trying to calculate what was inside. Kendall suddenly appeared beside me, grabbing a long, wrapping paper which was dressed in black. He handed it to me, smiling.  
"This one is from me," He explained, shuffling back a few paces so I could open my present. I tore the delicately lined paper apart, revealing a paintball gun. I looked back up at Kendall, smiling with my mouth gaping.

"A paintball gun?" I gasped, blinking numerous times, and the blonde nodded.

"Yup, because you love shooting us," He grinned back at me, emerald eyes glistening.

"Haha, I do," I chuckled, running my hand along the exterior of the box, feeling the cracks in the box's lining.

"Open mine!" James pressed, grabbing his wrapped present. It was awfully small, but never underestimate the power of James' giftgiving. I learned that when I was eight... I still have the scar on top of my brow to prove it. What happened, you may ask? No, James did not pull a knife on me. I was a big fan of pocket knives then, and I was extremely pissed when I saw that it was very small. It was about the size of an album CD. James, being the easily angered person he is, got very agitated and opened up the present himself. It _was _the switchblade knife I wanted, but when James _animatedly_ opened it, it flew out and cut the top of my eyebrow. Totally an accident.

Anyways, not expecting the gift to be any awesome-er than it could possibly, I opened it. Ironically, it was a CD; and I tipped my head at him questioningly.

"It was a song I wrote for you, Logie," James explained, smiling the genuine smile that all of his friends adored. My eyes widened.  
"You... You wrote a song for me?" I whispered in shock.

"Yeah... Ever since you read all the hate tweets on Scuttlebutter, which I don't want to bring up again, I started writing a song for you because you... Lacked self-confidence... You were saying a lot of bad things about yourself," He mumbled the last part, his eyes downcast as he stared at the carpet.

I crawled over to him, wrapping him into a hug. "James, that was the sweetest thing I had ever heard," I told him, and he embraced me back, obviously happy that I liked his gift.

James didn't want to brag about how he had made the melody and everything, so he simply nudged me back towards Carlos.

"Carlos, where's your gift?" James asked incredulously.

"Carlos, don't worry about it-" I waved a hand dismissively, though the patter of footsteps echoed through our small apartment. There was a rummaging in the room next to the one we were currently settled in, and his eager steps resounded again.

Confused, I looked at Carlos who was grinning a little _too _energetically. He jerked his head, signaling for me to look at Kendall, who was just as dumbfounded as I was. He shrugged, eyeing the latino with a tipped brow. Suddenly, I felt a cold, metal cuff wrapped around my left wrist. I gasped, staring at the boy in horror. I watched stiffly as he wrapped the other cuff around his right wrist, and he bit his lip playfully.

"That's your present! We get to be together for a whole week! Since we're best friends, it's like I'm your birthday present!" He giggled, pulling me into a tight, bright embrace. "And here's the key!"  
My abhorrence grew when the latino threw the small key out the window, and into the pool.

"_Noooo!" _


End file.
